Forever
by Regina Mortuae
Summary: AU Snickers. Nick has to juggle the job getting back into the dating world, his 14 year old daughter, and her mother, whats next?
1. Go to bed

A/N- This is my first fic EVER so it's probably bad but anyway here it goes! Oh yea Nick's thoughts are italicized and Liz's are in bold.

Summary: AU- Nick has a daughter whose mother cheated on Nick, and left giving him full custody of their 14 year old Eliza. [This is a Snickers story.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI in any way shape or form.

"Tonight was really fun." Sara said as Nick walked her to her apartment after their third date (Their first two went well as the third did also.)

"So… …Sunday?"

"That sounds great, what time?"

"I'll pick you up around 8?"

"Great, I'll see you then." Sara kissed him and went inside.

"Goodnight." Nick said to a shut door smiling like and Idiot. Nick walked to his car got in, still smiling and went home. Nick drove up to house seeing that just about every light was on. _Typical of Liz leaving the light on in every room she enters. _Nick entered the house and went into the living room where the TV was on.

"How did it go?"

Nick smiled, "Go to bed." He said and went into his office.

Liz followed him and asked a series of questions that involved, "How was it?", "Did you kiss her?", and "Did she like the restaurant?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down."

Liz gave him a typical teenage look and asked, "WELL… …Are you going to answer ANY of my questions?!?!"

"It went well." Nick said without any enthusiasm; however he still had the idiot grin.

"Well as in good, or well as in excellent?"

Nick pretended to work on a case hoping she would stop interrogating him. "It went well as in well, now I have work to do." Nick flicked his fingers to the door in an attempt to get her to leave.

Liz being Liz just sat down. Nick gave a heavy sigh and pretended to keep working.

"Dad?"

"Yes Liz?" he said half annoyed.

"Your work stuff is on the kitchen table." Liz said with an all knowing smirk on her face.

Nick gave a broken down smile and stood, giving up the act "I'm going to bed you should too."

"Daaaaaad!"

"Go to bed and I'll tell you in the morning."

"Daddy, its 10 o'clock on a Friday night, there's no need to go to bed."

"Well I haven't slept in 20 hours so let me sleep."

Liz gave up because she knew he was tired, plus he got Saturday off just to be with her.

A/N- Sorry that is a REALLY short chapter! Anyway the next one will be longer, and have more of Sara in it. PLEASE review it's my first fic and as you can tell I REALLY need criticism. THANK YOU FOR READING!!!


	2. A MURDER Musical

A/N- Thank you all for your reviews, I REALLY appreciate the help. I am 14 and have just started writing so I really need your input. This chapter is longer, and I have really tried to use your advice to my advantage. I realized that I need to show Sara's thoughts as well so this is how it goes: _Nick,_ **Eliza **and _**Sara. **_Also I still don't have someone to beta it so all mistakes are mine. I added a little Yo!Bing also.

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI (which I DON'T) Jorja would be the richest person in the world because I would give her all the money ever just to stay on CSI even if I were flat broke (Which I am)!

(Just so you know, this chapter starts when Sara shuts the door after the date.)

Sara heart was pounding so hard she thought it might pound right through her chest. She leaned against the door just to steady herself. Sara had no idea that the grin plastered on her face matched the one on Nicks face right at that moment. Sara was in complete bliss and couldn't imagine going to sleep so she turned on the TV. _**Crap, Crap, and more crap. Can't they put anything decent on TV nowadays? **_Sara settled on a chick flick that was on Oxygen, because of her cheerful mood.

Sara woke up less happy then when she had gone to sleep the previous night. She fell asleep on her couch and now had a crook in her neck. Sara tried to stretch her neck but it wasn't doing much but making it worse.

RRIIINNNNGGGGG

_**I can't believe Grissom is calling me into work, I just worked a triple. **_Sara had gotten home just in time to get ready for her date with Nick. "Hello?" Sara said in an irritated tone.

"Should I call back later?" Was what came from the very familiar voice on the other end of the line. Sara smiled.

"Sorry Eliza, I though it was going to be Grissom. What do you need" Sara had become Eliza's surrogate mother in a way after her real mother Kimberly left her and Nick.

"So, how are you?" Sara knew something was up, Eliza called her often but there was always a reason."

"I'm great, how are you?" Sara had cheered up immensely since she had discovered it was Eliza on the other end, opposed to her nice but fairly tiresome boss.

"So your great? Like really great?" Eliza had perked up at the mention of great being made by Sara.

"Yea, I guess. Why?" Eliza was practically squealing in anticipation.

"My dad's STILL asleep and I am absolutely DYING to hear how it was last night?!?!?" Sara loved that behind the black hair, ripped jeans, and various band t-shirts Eliza was still a gossip queen who loved to shop.

"Maybe you should wait for him to wake up and ask him yourself." Sara said fully knowing that nick had pulled triples for three nights in a row so that he could get the whole weekend off, something few CSI's were able to actually do.

"Oh come on, I can't wait for him. You know how impatient I am." It was quite true that was one thing Eliza had inherited from her mother no doubt about it. It was funny because Nick was one of the most patient people she had ever met, and his daughter, his flesh and blood, couldn't stand the wait of baking easy make cookies.

_**You're not getting anything out of me.**_ "Goodbye!"

"Sara, PLEASE!"

"I said goodbye." Sara laughed at how persistent Eliza was.

"Okay, Okay. Goodbye Sara."

"Bye Lizzie." _**I am E-V-I-L.**_

"I HATE when you call me that!"

"I know." Sara was now trying so hard not to laugh she thought she may burst out in tears.

"Bye."

"Bye."

CSI-CSI-CSI CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"DAD WAKE UP" Eliza screeched as she jumped on Nick's bed. Hailey felt like old times, when she would get her parents up on Christmas and Easter. Except it wasn't old times, her mom was gone and her dad was dating someone else.

"I'm tired." Nick actually wasn't tired at all but he didn't want to be grilled for details about his date from his teenage daughter.

"Oh come on you have been sleeping for EIGHT hours, you never sleep for eight hours."

"All right, I'm getting up. What do you want to do?" The Stokes family would always go out whenever Nick could get a Saturday off and have fun. Of coarse it was different now that it was just Nick and Eliza but Nick had started to get every Saturday off since the divorce so Eliza could have something stable.

"Let's go to a movie!"

_Oh great, I'll be going to a teenage chick flick. That's all she seems to watch nowadays. _Nick kept the smile on his face anyway, he enjoyed just being with his daughter in general, and it kept their family strong. "What do you wanna see?" _Oh great her slang is rubbing off on me._

"Oh there's a TON I want to see! Juno, I am Legend, P.S. I Love You, and OH SWEENY TODD! I wanna see Sweeny Todd." Nick was surprised by her choices and selection. He thought for sure she would choose a chick flick not a musical.

"Sweeny Todd, I thought you hated musicals." Elisa made a mock hurt face.

"Just because the school forced me to sit and watch the LONGEST, STUPID, HORRIBLE movie that just HAPPENS to be a musical by the name of "doesn't mean I hate musicals. PLUS this is a MURDER musical, totally different." Nick laughed at how animated his daughter was. _She definitely got that from Kim. No, don't think about Kim it's done, over, she cheated on you._

"Dad, are you okay?" That brought him out of his daze.

"Yea, sorry. So Sweeny Todd, what is that rated?"

Eliza's smile faded to a half smile and she bit her lip. "R." She was begging him with her eyes, and it seemed to be working.

"But it's only for violence, DADDY PLEASE!" The puppy look seemed to get better since Kimberly left. Anything Eliza asked for she got with Kim, she always was trying to buy her out.

"All Right lets find the paper and look at times."

CSI-CSI-CSI CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

In the locker room before shift the mood was considerably lighter than it had been in a while. Their last case hit close to home for Catherine and Warrick because one of Lindsay's friends was involved, and last shift it was solved. Plus the fact that Sara who is never happy-go-lucky, was.

"You look happy." Catherine noted as Sara placed her stuff in her locker rather than shoving it in the bottom like usual.

"I am." Sara couldn't stop smiling, or thinking about Nick.

"So that means it went well?" Catherine could tell that by her face it went very well.

"Yes. What about you? It was your anniversary right?" Catherine was elated.

"Yes it was." Catherine showed Sara her wedding ring, which had clearly been upgraded with various diamonds around it.

Sara gasped, "I have to say Warrick you have excellent taste in jewelry!"

"And what did you get Warrick?" Warrick gave Catherine a questioning look.

"He got cufflinks." Catherine answered quickly

"Okay." Sara said as she walked out of the locker room. _**That was bizarre.**_

Sara got to the break room, and saw Greg on the couch drinking coffee. Sara darted to the coffee maker knowing what would be waiting. She let out a delighted sigh when she got a waft of the Blue Hawaiian. Greg turned around and gave her a dirty look but said nothing. Sara got her coffee and refilled the coffee maker with the labs crap they call coffee. Then she saw Catherine and Warrick walking down the hall and quickly sat by Greg on the couch.

Warrick smelt the aroma of Blue Hawaiian and went to the coffee maker much like Sara but was disgusted when he discovered it was the labs coffee. "So you got it first?" Warrick asked Sara.

Sara just smiled looking forward. Soon Grissom came in and handed out assignments. "Warrick and Greg you have a DB out in Henderson, Sara since you finished up your case yesterday you can help Catherine with her and Nicks previous case. Fill her in will you?" He asked Catherine.

"I'll be sure to."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sara answered.

" I'm doing your Evaluations." He answered while still walking toward the door.

CSI-CSI-CSI CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

A/N- Okay that wasn't very long either but cut me some slack, I wrote it at 12:30 last night, and I usually use my weekends to catch up on sleep. Anyway next chapter will have MUCH more drama, and get into the whole Kimberly problem. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks


	3. I want DETAILS!

A/N- I want to thank bauerfreak, Meg-Breanne__ and lostladyknight__for their reviews. I really appreciate the help I have gotten with my writing from bauerfreak. Please review I really need to know what you like and dislike, and write accordingly. As I promised this chapter is full of drama. FYI bold or italic writing is just for emphasis now, not their thoughts anymore. Also for MY convince Sara lives about two blocks from the Stokes household. AND I still don't have some one to beta so ALL MISTAKES are mine. Now I'll get on to the story

Disclaimer: (you didn't think you were getting off that easy did you?) I don't own CSI, or the song "Death in the Garden, Blood on the Flowers" so sue me (JUST KIDDING!)

CSI-CSI-CSI CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Nick and Eliza walked out of the theater squinting at the bright Las Vegas sun. Nick blinked trying to adjust to the light, Eliza however kept her eyes closed and clung on to Nicks arm letting him lead her.

"You're going to have to open your eyes sometime." Nick led her to a bench and they both sat down.

"Sometime, yes. Now, no." Nick admired how consistent Eliza was even on the small issue of opening her eyes. Nick stood taking her hand with him, and leading her up. Nick walked her to the escalator and was not about to let her get on with closed eyes so he nudged her.

"Come on, open your eyes." Nick said with a steady voice to let her know he was not joking around. She obeyed and got on the escalator. It was crowded but neither of them seemed to mind. Once they got off various escalators they were finally on their parking level. Nick looked around but couldn't find his car anywhere. Eliza stuck the hand control in the air and pressed the panic button twice making it honk once, and leading them to it.

Once in the car Nick said, "Do you want to go to lunch?"

"Yea oh lets go to that diner by your work." Eliza loved the homey/old-time feel to the place.

"Okay." Nick didn't see why Eliza loved it so much, but ever since he took her there at ten, she has.

They drove to the diner in a comfortable silence, until Eliza asked, "So how was your date?"

Nick couldn't believe she had cornered him like this, and let out an exasperated sigh. "You planned this didn't you?"

"Can you get away?" she asked with a smirk.

"I'll take that as a yes." Nick said still trying to avoid the question.

"I don't hear an answer!"

"Yes, okay? Yes it went very well, are you happy?" Nick was getting very uncomfortable.

"No, I want DETAILS!" Eliza said with tremendous emotion in her voice.

"What is it with you guys and keeping secrets?" Eliza said annoyed

"What do you mean?" Nick was getting confused.

"Both you and Sara are like mouths zipped about the whole thing!"

"Have you talked to Sara?!?!"

Eliza was shocked at how much she let slip, but bit her lip. "Yes." She said in a whisper.

CSI-CSI-CSI CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Sara was in the layout room when she heard someone raise their voice down the hall. She poked her head out and saw the one and only previously Kimberly Stokes. She went right back in the layout room, but stayed by the door to listen.

"WELL WHERE IS HE?" Kim screeched.

"I'm sorry, he's not here." Judy said in the calmest voice someone can have when being yelled at.

"WELL HE ISN'T AT HIS HOUSE SO HE HAS TO BE HERE!"

Sara knew that he and Eliza were going out to a movie and lunch, but wasn't about to tell her that. By the way she was acting it would probably be best if she didn't find them.

"Miss, tonight is his night off. I can assure you he is not here, would you like for me to take a message?"

By now Catherine, Greg, and Warrick had come into the layout room to listen to the fight with her. Catherine was shooting her looks of sympathy when she was trying to brush them off.

"NO! WHY WOULD I COME ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE TO YELL AT HIM IF I JUST WANTED TO GIVE HIM A MESSAGE?" Catherine muffled her laugher at this last statement.

Sara was getting pissed, how dare she just walk in and ruin his life again?

"Well now that we have that cleared up, would you like me to refer you to our psyche consult?"

Judy was Sara's favorite person at the moment.

The last thing they heard was the door being slammed.

CSI-CSI-CSI CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Nick had cooled down considerably since their little dispute in the car and Eliza was having a wonderful time with her father. They were talking about her school talent show, and how Eliza "wouldn't go embarrass myself playing electric guitar in front of the whole school, only geeks perform in the talent show!" Nick laughed and pushed away his plate, because he was full. The sudden Eliza's phone rang out, "DEATH IN THE GARDEN, BLOOD ON THE FLOWERS." Eliza freaked out and shut it off as quickly as she could.

"'Blood on the flowers', who was that?" Nick asked wondering who could make his daughter so angry.

"Umm, it was… umm, my friend who I'm fighting with." She said in a hurried voice.

Nick didn't totally believe her but thought it would come out in time. "Okay, if you say so. Oh that reminds me, did you call your mom?" Kimberly finally called last week to talk to Eliza but eliza forgot to call her back, twice.

"Yea, I called her last night." It saddened her lying to her dad but there was no way she was calling her mom after what she did to them.

"You okay? You look sad." Nick said concerned.

"Oh no, I'm fine." Eliza said still looking sad.

Just then Nick's phone rang.

"Saved by the bell." Eliza muttered under her breath.

"Hello?" Nick answered

"Hi Nick, its Sara." Nick didn't like the tone in her voice, unlike the strong Sara he knew, she was unsure and scared sounding.

"Hi, I thought you would be at work. Is everything okay?"

"Umm yea I guess, and I am at work."

"Oh, what do you need." Nick was trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"I don't know if I should be telling you this, but Kimberly just showed up at the lab looking for you." Sara said very quickly

"She WHAT?" Nick couldn't believe it.

That got Eliza's interest, "Who what?" 

"What did she say?!?!" Nick asked baffled.

"Um, she was kind of yelling at Judy looking for you." Sara seemed even more unsure than before.

"Thanks for telling me, I've got to go." He said thinking of what to do.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Nick hung up, and waved the bill over.

"What happened?" Eliza asked impatiently.

"Oh nothing you should be worried about." Nick said not soothing Eliza any.

CSI-CSI-CSI CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Nick drove straight home and when he turned on his street he saw her car parked out front.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!?!?" Eliza practically screamed at Nick.

"I don't know." Nick said angrily.

They pulled into the driveway, and not bothering to park in the garage put the car into park jumped out of the car and into the house where his ex-wife was sitting on the couch looking daggers at him.

"HOW DARE YOU!?!?" Kimberly said not wasting any time.

"HOW DARE I? DID I JUST WALK INTO YOUR HOUSE UNINVITED?" Nick yelled back.

"OH YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALING ABOUT!" She said with disgust in her voice.

"OBVIOUSLY NOT!" Nick was pissed and confused at the same time.

"I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD STOOP SO LOW!" She spat out.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!" Nick was really confused at why she was so angry.

"KEEPING MY DAUGHTER FROM ME?!?! REALLY WHAT DOES THAT GET YOU? SHE IS STILL MY DAUGHTER NO MATTER WHAT OUR RELATIONSHIP IS! I HAVE CALLED THREE TIMES YOU CAN'T KEEP TELLING ME THAT SHE FORGOT TO CALL!" Kimberly looked as though she might blow up from anger, or break down crying, he couldn't tell.

"SHE CALLED YOU LAST NIGHT!" Nick was extremely confused.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?! SHE NEVER CALLED ME!"

Nick turned around to face Eliza whose glare beat out the one Kimberly was giving Nick when he first came in, except it wasn't at Nick, it was at Kimberly.

"_**I**_ DIDN'T CALL YOU BECAUSE _**I**_ DIDN'T WANT TO!" Nick had never seen Eliza so angry; this was surprising because they had their share of what Eliza called "heated arguments".

"I TOLD DAD I DID BECAUSE_** HE**_ ASKED ME TO CALL YOU! DID YOU REALLY THINK EVERYTHING WOULD JUST GO BACK TO NORMAL WHEN YOU FINALY HAD THE TIME TO TALK? IT HAS BEEN _**EIGHT MONTHS**_ SINCE YOU LEFT AND THE _**FIRST**_ TIME YOU CALLED TO TALK TO ME WAS LAST WEEK!" Eliza was so furious Kimberly actually started to break down, and nick finally put it together. Gardening was the only thing Eliza and Kimberly actually liked doing together, and it Kim that called Eliza in the reasturaut.

"YOU HURT DAD, YOU HURT ME AND YOU STILL DON'T CARE! AND NOW YOU'RE CRYING BECAUSE YOUR HURT, YOU DON'T THINK ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF AND I WANT _**NOTHING**_ TO DO WITH YOU!" Eliza was in tears and ran out of the house at the speed of light.

CSI-CSI-CSI CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Sara just got home from work and she just changed out of her work clothes and into a t-shirt and jeans. She hadn't been in the mood to listen to police scanners since she started dating nick a little over a week ago, so she started looking through people magazine when she heard a knock on her door. The knocking went from two slow knocks to the person on the other side of the door incessantly knocking by the time she got to the door.

"God, what is it?" she asked her door. She looked through the peep hole and saw a broken down Eliza Stokes and quickly opened the door. Eliza hugged her and Sara walked both of them over to her couch and sat down.

"What's with the waterworks?" Sara asked Eliza who had calmed down a little.

Eliza just cried, and cried into Sara's shoulder. Sara knew what would soften her up. "How about I get us some ice cream?" Even through her tears Eliza smiled. Sara got up and went into her kitchen. Once out of earshot of Eliza Sara grabbed the phone and called Nick.

One ring and he answered, "Sara I can't talk now, I don't know where…"

Sara cut him off, "Eliza's with me." Sara swore she could see his relief through the phone.

"Thank god, can I come over there now?" Nick asked anxiously.

"Do whatever you feel best, but I think you should give her some time to cool off. She is pretty shook up." Sara said as she got the ice cream out of the freezer.

"Sara you have no idea how relived I am, do you think an hour would be enough time?" Nick wanted to give her time but he still wanted to see his daughter.

"Yea, I do." Sara grabbed two spoons and walked toward the phone handset.

"Thank you Sara."

"No problem, Bye."

"Bye." Sara hung up the phone and placed it on the handset and went into her living room.

CSI-CSI-CSI CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

A/N- I told you there was drama didn't I? I like this chapter the best so far mostly because it has Eliza and Sara but because it introduces Kimberly also. Eliza's ring tone is "Death in the Garden, Blood on the Flowers" By Irving if you were wondering, and I probably won't update until Friday unless my teachers are nice (not likely) if they are I may update on Tuesday. ANY WAY THANKS FOR READING, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

(Sorry for babbling!)


	4. Whose Fault is That?

A/N- Thank you all for your reviews, I REALLY appreciate the help

A/N- SORRY, SORRY I KNOW I SAID I WOULD UPDATE LIKE FOREVER AGO but I have been way busy with school, _and_ I had MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK!! I couldn't think of anything good so I rewrote it 9 times! Well it isn't very good sorry. Okay, now I want to thank my reviewers, you guys ROCK my world, thanks a ton! For this chapter all mistakes are mine but I may have a beta reader for next chapter! Yay! (Let's hope.) If you haven't read "She Didn't" yet DON'T it sucks and I was having a really bad week. FYI this chapter starts where the last one left off.

Disclaimer: I tried to borrow CSI's rights from the library but they wouldn't let me because I have a 10 late fee (for the CSI DVD's (No joke! (Can you put parenthesis inside other parenthesis, inside other parenthesis, etc.?))).

CSI-CSI-CSI CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-

Sara entered the living room, and placed the ice cream and spoons on the coffee table in front of Eliza, whose bawling had subsided to a quiet whimper. She then walked over to her DVD cabinet and picked out Serendipity and placed the disk in the Player.

Sara sat by Eliza and stroked her hair until her whimpers disappeared and silent tears replaced them. The movie started and they watched silently until 15 minutes in Sara finally asked, "What happened?" in a low but steady voice. She knew it probably had something to do with Kimberly, but wanted to hear Eliza's side of the story.

Eliza let out a shaky sigh and started out quietly; "My mom showed up at my house about…" she looked up at the clock, "30 minutes ago." Eliza burst out in tears after that tidbit of information had been shared and went to her previous state of crying into Sara's shoulder. Sara just held her tighter for it.

A bit calmer Eliza started again; "She has been trying to call me but I haven't picked up, or called back. I just haven't been in the mood to talk to her."

"How long has she been trying to call you?" Sara wondered out loud.

That hit a nerve and Eliza blew, "That's the thing, I frantically tried to contact her for three months after she left, and the first time she called me back since then was LAST WEEK! My dad and I saw her for the first time in eight months and the first thing she does is yell at my dad and try to blame him for something he didn't even do!" Eliza looked absolutely devastated and it about broke Sara's heart.

Sara let Eliza curl into her as she continued…

CSI-CSI-CSI CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-

"I'M NOT COMFORTABLE WITH MY DAUGHTER BEING AT SOME WOMANS HOUSE!" Kimberly shouted after Nick hung up the phone with Sara.

"Well perhaps you should have acted like her mother if you wanted to say in her life." Nick said calm and collected.

"NICK I HAVE BETTER PARENTING SKILLS THAN YOU AND YOU KNOW IT." Nick almost burst out laughing at the last statement but held it to an amused smile instead.

"Yes, leaving without a word for eight months makes for excellent mothering skills." Nick said sarcastically

"I didn't WANT to leave Nick." Kimberly was almost in tears again.

"I didn't force you to cheat Kimberly." Nick said, mostly because of something she had told him at court about it being his fault.

True, she couldn't pin it on him again so she let out a sigh and went on, "You said right to my face to leave."

"And whose fault is that Kim?" She secretly loved when he called her Kim because he seldom had since he found out. She kept the smile in and put on a pout.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but now it's apparently too late. Is that what you're going to tell me? That I can never see my daughter again?" Her sympathy plans had always worked before but he didn't look too convinced this time.

"The thing that hurts the most is…" She was sure she had him. "…You didn't want her when you had your chance." Nick said coldly. He didn't care what she did to him but when she showed up to court for custody arrangements she simply stated that she didn't want any and gave Nick full custody, he would be thrilled except he knew Eliza was crushed.

Kimberly was absolutely speechless. On one hand she wanted to defend herself, and on the other she knew that he was right.

Nick couldn't stand it and sat down, "Why don't you leave." Nick said with his head in his hands.

Kimberly knew Nick well enough to leave, and let both of them cool down.

Nick heard the door shut, then took his head out of his hands and went upstairs and set his alarm for 45 minutes, and was asleep before he hit the pillow.

CSI-CSI-CSI CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-

Eliza and Sara were half an hour through the movie when Eliza suddenly remembered something and jumped up. "I need to call my dad!" She said with a panicked voice, she ALWAYS told him where she was going to be at all times, but this little visit was obviously unplanned.

"Already done." Sara said wondering if Eliza would be mad or not.

When relief washed over her face Sara knew she made the right decision. "Oh thank GOD!" She said as she tried to calm herself down. She sat down and leaned on Sara as she was doing earlier and started to relax again.

Exactly an hour from when Sara had called Nick, the doorbell rang.

Eliza looked at Sara to see if she was expecting company, and Sara nodded her head toward the door. "It's your dad."

Eliza got up quickly, looked through the peephole (just in case), and opened the door jumping into her dad's arms. Nick was almost knocked over by her force against him but held his ground.

"I'm so sorry daddy!" Eliza said almost in tears again.

Nick held her tight, "You're okay, you're okay." He repeated over and over again as he stroked her hair.

By this time Sara had come in and was standing in the doorway to the living room.

"I think we should get going." Nick said regretfully. He wanted to stay with Sara, but he knew Eliza needed to go home.

"Alright, I'll see you at work." She said to Nick as they left the house.

"Bye" Nick said as he led Eliza to the car.

CSI-CSI-CSI CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-

A/N- I know I know it sucked!! It wasn't even 1000 words and all of the words that were there were crap I AM SOOOOO SORRY I will post the next chapter tomorrow I would have put it with this chapter but I didn't think it would fit. I am answering individual reviews at the bottom because then you don't have to skip ahead of them to get to the story even though I'm sure you do with my extensive, ghastly, petrifying, agony filled author notes, and disclaimers anyway. THANKS FOR READING!!

I got 7 reviews last chapter, YAY that's my highest yet! I REALLY APREATITE THEM THANK YOU!!

bauerfreak- Thank you so much! I have you to thank for chapters 2&3 because I had them handwritten in a notebook, and they have changed a ton for the better because of you! Thank you so much! I look forward to your reviews! They keep me going!

lostladyknightThank you so much for the reviews! You have really helped me develop my writing in less than 5,000 words (You're so awesome!) and I really appreciate it. I am going to PM you once I send this so brace yourself, Jk! THANK YOU, YOU ROCK!

Meg-Breanne- I love to know what things in particular you like, it really helps me in writing. I thought it would be fitting for Eliza and Sara to have an interesting relationship. I also have to say last chapter I was laughing out loud when I was writing Judy's part, it was really fun! Thanks for taking the time to review!

hinaths – I love to hear when people read my stories but that you actually like it is icing on the cake, THANKS!

cathgil2- I loved your death glare idea, and I stole it so thanks!! And… I would actually have Sara kick her butt, but (Whoa that was weird) that doesn't seem very Sara like so I had her do a mental ass kicking instead. Thanks a ton.

jdcocoagirl- Thanks for the review, more drama is to come in the next few chapters. I Promise!!


	5. I kind of burned dinner

A/N- I'm BACK! R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI (BIG SURPRISE!)

CSI-CSI-CSI CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-

Eliza sat on her bed IMing her close friend and Cousin Isabel Stokes.

_IzzieGurl: Hey What R U doing 2nite_

_LizaBabe: Not much, I just finished my homework. What about you?_

_IzzieGurl: im at g-mas watching her make apple pie_

_LizaBabe: You're at grandmas? I'm green with envy! I LOVE her apple pies!_

_IzzieGurl: i no my mouth is watering & she hasnt even put it in the oven yet_

_LizaBabe: My dad can't cook worth crap! I hate being so far away from Texas! I may never eat a good homemade apple pie ever again!_

_IzzieGurl: U should come up for the summer_

_LizaBabe: I wish I could but I don't want to leave my dad alone._

_IzzieGurl: Oh come on girl ur dad can live a few months without you_

_LizaBabe: Hey, it's been really hard since my mom left. I don't think that my dad would do too well with me gone too._

_IzzieGurl: im sorry, i didnt realize_

_LizaBabe: It's fine. I'm just still pissed off at her, you know?_

_IzzieGurl: honestly i cant even imagine_

_LizaBabe: That's because your mom ROCKS!_

_IzzieGurl: Oh crap Ive got to go Jack spit up on my mom and she just got home from a bad day at work_

_LizaBabe: K, bye_

Eliza checked her emails and ended up empty handed. Eliza hadn't heard from her mother in the last two weeks since the little incident, and tonight, yes tonight she would call her and if her mother had nothing to say than so be it.

Eliza found her mom's cell on her phone and was debating on pressing the call button when she heard the smoke alarm go off.

"Damn it!" Eliza exclaimed as she shut the laptop and ran into the kitchen.

"Shit, shit, shit what have I done?" The kitchen was full of smoke and the oven was spewing with it.

Eliza put on an oven mitt and pulled the now black pizza out of the oven. It was smoking horribly and Eliza didn't know what to do with it so she put it outside on the pavement.

"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, shit!" Eliza knew she should tell her father but he was so concerned with work lately she didn't want to.

Eliza knew Nicks number by heart and dialed with shaky hands.

"Hey sweetheart, what's up?" Eliza really didn't want to tell Nick.

"Not much I was just wondering when you were going to get home."

"Oh, Sorry, actually I'm going to be a bit late tonight, you just go ahead and eat without me."

"Oh no that's fine I just wasn't hungry yet but if you were coming home I was going to start dinner anyway. So when are you coming home?" At least Eliza was a convincing liar.

"Um, I don't think I'll be home till about 8:15 but if your hungry just make something for yourself okay?" Nick hated leaving Eliza home alone but he had to sometimes.

"Okay that will be great! Um I've got to go someone's calling my cell. Love you bye!"

"Bye." Eliza ran over to where her cell had been vibrating.

She looked on the caller ID and didn't recognize the number so she let it go to voicemail.

Eliza was thankful that it was warm enough in Vegas to keep the doors open so she set up all of the seven fans she found in storage and aimed them toward the doors. It was nearly seven and Eliza needed to start making dinner that wasn't burnt to a crisp so she looked in their cupboards and found pasta. Eliza figured that if she put some cooked vegetables in it with some sauce she would be fine. She looked for vegetables and found peppers, carrots, broccoli, and cauliflower she had made Nick buy because they were not eating healthfully enough for her. Luckily they were all bought three day's ago and weren't moldy.

The disposal of the burned pizza was the hardest along with the smell. She couldn't decide on how to get rid of it so that Nick wouldn't see. The can was almost full and the garbage truck was coming in two day's so she figured if she was the one to take out the trash for the next few days she would be fine. Eliza thought the smell was gone until she came back into the house after disposing of the pizza and smelled it coming back in.

Eliza hit speed dial four and got Izzie's cell. It went to voicemail after five rings.

She hung up with a sigh, and after thinking for a minute she looked through her phone book and called.

CSI-CSI-CSI CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI- CSI

Sara (obviously) was one of the worst beat up about the domestic violence case because of her past, but she worked as hard as she possibly could and would have worked overtime, but she got sent home by Grissom. Something was going on with him but no one knew what.

She got home and couldn't think of anything to do. She couldn't concentrate because of the case, no matter what she tried her mind would always wander back to the case. She was currently trying to read (for the third time tonight) when her phone started buzzing.

She got up and went to the counter where her phone was and picked up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Sara, it's Eliza and I was wondering if you could help me." She heard from the other end and started to worry.

"Yes, what's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked with a shaking voice.

"Oh yea, I'm fine. I was just wondering if you knew how to get rid of a smoky smell, I kind of burned dinner."

CSI-CSI-CSI CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI- CSI

It was 7:30 and Nick was still buried with evidence from his case, A 15 year old girl who was abused. He couldn't stand these cases especially when he had a 14 year old at home. Nick had to get off shift so he went to Grissom's office.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Nick heard a soft "Come in." from inside.

"Hey, Griss I really need to get home soon so I was just going to get off in 15 minutes if that's okay?"

"Yea, it's fine I'll just call in someone else." Grissom was in a very solemn mood and Nick wanted to know why.

"Griss are you okay?" Nick asked.

"I'm fine just tired." Nick believed him because none of them had gotten much sleep lately.

Nick walked out the door but before he closed it he saw Grissom put his head in his hands. Nick couldn't stand these cases or the way it affected everyone no matter how strong they were.

CSI-CSI-CSI CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI- CSI

Eliza had just used Sara's method of white vinegar and the house smelled normal. She was relived that Sara promised not to tell her dad if it was just the pizza burning, but if she found out the stove exploded she would tell Nick. Eliza smiled remembering that comment.

CSI-CSI-CSI CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI- CSI

A/N- Yea, I realize that the times are way off but forget that they work graveyard shift that would be great! Also I'm sorry that I haven't updated, my life's been screwed up lately, and I also neglected CSI for a while with Gilmore Girls and Twilight (I'm Sorry!) but I will finish this story I PROMICE! Luvs!

-EP


	6. Mom?

**A/N – Thanks for sticking around, god knows I don't deserve it. By the way I'm back on the graveyard schedule so you can rewire your brains! :) Well Enjoy, and if there is anything you want to see in the story let me know!**

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Nick arrived early to work on Monday. He noticed Sara and Grissom's cars there also. He greeted Judy and went on to the locker room. Sara was there putting an outfit in her locker.

"Hello Sara." Nick said with a smile on his face.

Sara hadn't heard him enter and jumped from surprise. "God, you about gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here so early?"

"I had to take Eliza to a friend's house for a sleep over and just came straight here. What are YOU doing here so early?" He asked with a slight laugh

"I'm always here early, you know that." She replied giving him a weird look.

"Yes, I know that. But why?" He asked, they really haven't talked that much at work since they had been dating and they didn't talk about work on their dates so things like these hadn't been covered.

"Because, I … just… I just do." Sara said not quite knowing herself.

"Okay." Nick said accepting that answer. He got ready and started out the door. "See you in the break room." He said over his shoulder while walking through the door.

He walked past Grissom's office and saw Grissom talking on the phone looking distraught. He was always looking distraught, sad, or confused lately. He let it slide however and walked the rest of the way to the break room.

Still no one was there so he started the coffee maker and picked up a new forensic magazine. He was still reading when Sara entered. She sat on the other side of the couch from Nick and started reading a novel; they sat in comfortable silence until the team started to enter.

It was nearly time for shift to start and everyone but Catherine and Grissom were there. Greg and Warrick hadn't noticed because they were playing a videogame and by the looks of it Greg was kicking Warrick's ass.

"Assignments! Catherine said happily as she entered.

"Where's Griss?" Greg asked

"Um he's dealing with something right now; I don't know he wouldn't tell me he just told me to give out assignments." She said quickly. She didn't like to be kept out of the loop. "Okay, So assignments!" she said as she handed out files.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Eliza paced across her room trying to get up the nerve to call her mother. She wanted to, but she was afraid that her mom wouldn't want to talk to her.

She still hadn't dialed after an hour so she called the one person that would understand. Ring, Ring, Ring. "Hello?" Came from the blond on the other end.

"Izzie! I NEED your help!" She said desperately.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked frightfully.

"I want to call my mom, but I can't. I'm scared." She wouldn't admit this to ANYONE but Izzie.

"Why? Please Liza, you haven't been totally yourself since she left. Trust me she wants you to call her, I can feel it." Izzie had this way of making everything better. Seriously, you could have four bullet wounds in you abdomen and if she said "it's all right" you'd have no choice but to believe her.

"Thanks Izz." Is all she said, and all Izzie needed.

Ring, Ring, Ri…

"Liza?" the voice on the other end asked desperately.

"Mom?"

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

**A/N – I know it's short but I wanted to get it in before next chapter because of all the DRAMA. By the way I now have a plan on where the story is going instead of writing on the whim! YAY! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW. I must admit that part of the reason I wrote so much for Gilmore Girls fanfiction was because I have SOOOOO MANY GREAT REVIEWS! But I love CSI better so I obviously came back.**

**Luvs,**

**-EP**


	7. Black eye Rose

"Damn it

**A/N – Here's come drama for you, and by the way I love my reviewers, (all THREE of you!) No offense but why read and then not review? Okay I understand if you read the first chapter and don't like it but if you've read this far I think I deserve a review if your still reading! ( Okay I'm done)**

**(Not quite)**

**I forgot a disclaimer last couple chaps! So… NOTHING IS MINE, NONE, ZERO, ZIP, GOOSE EGGS! (inside joke!) **

**(now I'm really done!)**

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"Oh, Eliza! Baby I miss you!" Kimberly said over the phone.

"I miss you too mom." Eliza said her eyes slightly watering

They talked about school, friends, and James, Eliza's new boyfriend.

Kimberly was having a great time actually talking to her daughter, and having her talk back. Ever since she left, her only regret was that the one person in the world that meant everything to her hated her. She was excited because not only are they talking, Eliza called HER, and then an idea popped into her head.

"Hey babe, what are you doing for your birthday?" Kim asked out of the blue.

"Umm, I don't know I haven't planned anything probably just hanging out with dad." She said with no particular enthusiasm.

"What do you think about coming up to LA? You could stay for a few day's and we can just spend time with each other." As Kimberly kept talking Eliza's smile grew.

Eliza wanted to scream YES! At the top of her lungs, but then she thought about Nick. Nick would HATE her going all the way to LA, and "stealing" one of her birthdays. Eliza really wanted to but she also had to live with Nick until she left and that would be hell with him moping around all day that she chose Kim over him. Eliza's mind was going a million miles a minute until she finally spoke.

"Mom, I'd love to but I don't think it's the best thing right now." She said putting a damper on both her and Kim's excitement.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

**ELIZA'S POV **

(I know it's weird to write in third person and then just change gears

like this but I thought it was the best way to show what happened.)

Here I sit in the principal's office with a red hand mark on my face while they call my dad, one of my shining moments? No. However the girl with a black eye and a nose bleed next to me, I consider that an accomplishment, I mean it takes certain skill to give someone a black eye and a nose bleed in just one punch. My dad however will not see it that way.

Many factors led me to this point, but in the end I'm glad I punched her, actually I'm glad she slapped me first because I probably wouldn't have the guts to slug her if she hadn't.

I'm not normally a violent person. I normally don't fight all that much at all. I mean it all started when I was telling by boyfriend about calling my mom last night. I stupidly said that she invited me to go to LA with her for my birthday and I didn't whisper. Miss black eye Rose over here heard me and may have (meaning she did but worse) said my mom was a hooker. That started the argument.

Rose underestimated my knowledge though when she said that mom was a hooker, because I'm not saying that I'm proud of it but I am a damn good eavesdropper, and I know that her mom strips for extra money when her dad's out of town. Now I'm not usually one to spread gossip either, but when I'm angry I simply can't be responsible for anything that comes out of my mouth. Especially when it involves me screaming to everyone in the hallway that Rose's mom's a stripper.

And James, the AMAZING boyfriend that he is calmed me down after that, and we went to first and second period. We had all the same classes so it was easy to ignore everyone talking about both Rose's and my mom's when he was there.

That is until lunch. I wasn't talking much for reasons that should be painfully clear. All my friends were trying to make me feel better, and James even offered to ditch school so we could talk about it. This is HUGE because he is so school oriented that the fact that he would skip school for me is nothing short of outrageous.

I really am lucky to have him. I mean, he's smart, a good student, nice, sweet, loves the environment and to top it off he's HOT and in a band. I don't even know why he likes me, but he does and that's good enough for me.

Anyway back to lunch, I hardly ate anything because of my mood and as I was going to throw away my full lunch I saw her, and she was coming straight at me. I wasn't scared, more of a _what-is-it-now_ mood. Rose came straight up to me and glared.

When I raised my eyebrows in a _what-do-you-want_ attitude she called me a bitch and slapped me.

I was shocked, so I stupidly stood there with my mouth open until I could form full sentences. "WHAT… THE … HELL!" (great sentence forming I know.) She didn't know what to do so she did the logical thing, she slapped me again.

That did it, I retaliated and slugged her, good too. She looked shocked for a moment and then burst out into tears. The second after I did, I couldn't believe it. My hand went directly from her face then to my opened mouth. As surprised as I was I won't hide the fact that the whole hand over my mouth wasn't all shock, but once it wore off it was to stifle my laughs.

And again, my hero came and stopped me from hitting her again. God he's like batman, no superman, he's much hotter, and has REAL superpowers!

Anyway that's pretty much what got me here, and as high as I was off of adrenaline my high dropped to the lowest of lows when my dad entered the office.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

The car ride home was silent, and Eliza sat in the back seat so it would be easier to avoid Nick's disappointed gaze. She watched the cookie cutter houses pass, one after another, after another, after another. It was like a never ending chain of houses with no purpose except to make Eliza feel like shit. Eliza was thinking about anything but the fact that Nick was disappointed in her.

Nick was disappointed, but he was first and foremost furious. He thought that this was all Kimberly's fault. She left and now Eliza was acting up to get Nicks attention. He was angry that because of Kimberly, Eliza was missing school, and Eliza was missing her mother most of all. He hated that Eliza was going through all of this because her mother couldn't find anything to stick around for, he hated Kimberly.

When they arrived at the house they both sat in uncomfortable silence, Nick waiting for Eliza to explain what happened and Eliza wanting to do anything but that.

"Well?" Nick asked

Eliza stayed silent.

Nick put his head in his hands and sighed.

Eliza kept nervous glances at her car door wanting desperately to open it.

"Eliza what happened?"

And for a second time in one day she was at a loss for words. Eliza was NEVER at a loss for words.

"Go ahead." Nick said when he really thought that her eyes might drill a hole in the car door handle.

She wasted no time jumping out of the car with all of her stuff, sprinting to the back door unlocking it and running upstairs into her promptly slamming her door.

Nick took much longer getting out of the car and went to his office giving Eliza the chance to cool off before they talked.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Nick entered the office and closed the door. He sat down at the computer and saw that Eliza had a school paper up on the screen. This was a fairly normal occurrence because her computer doesn't hook up to a printer so she prints things off for school on his computer. Eliza was obsessive compulsive over a lot of little things but closing computer programs was never one of them so Nick often had to close Eliza's programs when she used his computer. Nick made sure it was saved and closed it. However he then noticed that Eliza also had Messenger up.

He went to close the program but the word 'Boyfriend' caught his eye. His curiosity got the better of him and he read, knowing the whole time how this was one of the things he vowed never to do to his children, invade there privacy.

_LizaBabe: OMG! HUGE NEWS!_

_TessaLuvsJJ: do tell!_

_LizaBabe: Sam asked Heather out in Geography and she totally turned him down in front of EVERYONE! That ought to give his ego a blow!_

_TessaLuvsJJ: hey give him some credit, not all of us have great boyfriends/girlfriends (in our case boyfriends) like you do._

Nick re-read this sentence several times before continuing.

_LizaBabe: Yeah, well…_

_TessaLuvsJJ: you and James are SOOO great together! I mean JJ's hot but honestly sometimes I worry about his sanity_

Nick was starting to lose it. Who was this 'James' guy? How long has he been her… (gulp) …boyfriend?

_LizaBabe: I DO TOO!_

_TessaLuvsJJ: hey no one but his girlfriend can worry about his sanity!_

_LizaBabe: Honestly I worry about both of your sanities! _

_TessaLuvsJJ: I could take that badly but (being the great friend that I am) I won't._

_LizaBabe: Oh Tess, you know I love you both!_

_TessaLuvsJJ: yeah yeah I know_

_LizaBabe: what can I do to make up for it?_

_TessaLuvsJJ: Trade me boyfriends! _

Nick couldn't believe kids their age dated, when he was a kid you waited until you were sixteen. It was like your consented date birthday.

_LizaBabe: Ummm… let me think… ummm… NO! NO! NO!_

_TessaLuvsJJ: Well I guess I could forgive you because you're my friend._

_LizaBabe: THANKS! (You still can't have James, he's MINE!)_

By this point Nick had stopped reading and was half way up the stairs before you could say James.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Eliza was on her bed replaying what to say to her dad in her head when she heard him running up the stairs. She got up and opened her door just as her dad arrived, making her jump.

Her dad's face didn't have disapproval on it, it had anger, no, pure rage and fury. Eliza hadn't seen him like that since he would fight with her mom. This anger had _never _been directed at her and to be honest she was a little scared.

"You're grounded, no tv, ipod, or computer. Oh and you can't have friends over either." Eliza was shocked to say the least, Nick always allowed her to explain before he punished her.

"What? You can't be serious!" she yelled back.

"Yes, I am serious." Nick spat back.

"You've got to be kidding me; she slapped me twice before I hit her back. I didn't even start it!" Eliza explained without being invited to do so.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked still thinking about James and how Eliza was dating him behind Nicks back.

"What are _you _talking about?" Eliza asked exceptionally confused.

"Your_ boyfriend_! Who do you think!" Nick yelled instead of asking.

"What about him?" Eliza asked. She had no idea where the conversation turned from the fight at school to something her boyfriend did.

"What do you mean 'what about him', It's the fact that you have one!" Nick said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What are you talking about, of course I have one. He didn't just disappear out of thin air!" Eliza said back.

"You can't have a boyfriend!" Nick said.

"Since when?" Eliza was surprised that Nick even cared; he never even talked to her about dating, ever. He sure as hell didn't tell her that she couldn't date.

"Since…" Nick was at a loss for words, he never specifically told Eliza she couldn't date.

Eliza finally got fed up with Nick's silence and ran back in her room slamming the door on the way.

Nick turned around and walked into his room and slept.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Eliza was livid, she was pacing in her room thinking about Nick. How dare he just decide that she can't have a boyfriend? He never talked to her about dating and all of the sudden he basically tells her she has to break up with James.

She suddenly got the perfect Idea of how to get revenge on Nick.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

A/N – Yea, that's another chapter, please review! I accept all review's signed and anonymous so there is no reason not too! Please guy's I can't live on three reviews every two chapters!


	8. Suspended

**A/N- Well here's another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (except a sexy new pair of pumps!)**

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

_Previously:_

_Eliza was livid, she was pacing in her room thinking about Nick. How dare he just decide that she can't have a boyfriend? He never talked to her about dating and all of the sudden he basically tells her she has to break up with James. _

_She suddenly got the perfect Idea of how to get revenge on Nick._

Eliza calmed herself down enough to carry out the plan before taking out her phone and dialing. After two rings she got an answer. "Hello?" came from the other end.

"Mom, it's Eliza" she spoke clearly.

"Hey hon, what's going on?" She sounded genuinely happy to hear from her, and this made Eliza happy.

"Well you see I was rethinking the whole L.A. thing. I mean it's not dad's birthday so I don't see why I shouldn't have fun just for his benefit. Plus I really miss you." Eliza said like the ideal daughter that she was (most of the time).

"Oh this is great, are you sure?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah I've thought a lot about this and I really want to be with you on my birthday." Eliza said truthfully. This may have started with Nick but she really was dying to see her mom.

"Alright, I'll book your flight tomorrow!" Kim said cheerfully. "I haven't said anything to your dad yet, have you?" She asked secretly hoping that she hadn't.

"No, I wanted to tell you first." Eliza said quickly.

"Okay, can you give him the phone and I'll talk to him right now?" She asked wanting to get it over with.

"Actually I think he's sleeping right now, how about you call him when he gets back from work tomorrow?" Eliza asked.

"Oh that would be great. I'm really excited for this sweetie." She stated honestly.

"Me too Mom, me too." Eliza said quietly.

"Oh shoot, honey I have to go, do you want me to call you back?" Kim asked regretfully, she didn't want to end the conversation.

"No, I was thinking about taking a nap anyway, We'll talk tomorrow?" Eliza asked

"Ok, have a good nap. Love you." Kim said

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye." Kim said before Eliza heard the dial tone.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Nick woke up from his little nap and decided to go see what Eliza was up to. He knocked softly but there was no answer so he gently opened her door and saw her sleeping. He didn't want to disturb her, and he felt like he had to get out of the house so he decided to pull a double tonight and headed into work.

Nick stopped in the kitchen to write Eliza a note. He wrote out a quick explanation about going into work early and left it on the counter where he knew she would find it.

He got into his car when he realized that if he was going to pull a double than he would probably want coffee, not wanting to go back into the house he decided to just drink the lab's crappy coffee.

Nick turned on the radio and it was on one of Eliza's stations, "Fools Must Die" was playing so Nick turned it to a Country Station, 'Love will wait' by Carmen Rasmussen was playing. Nick wanted to turn it off but something in him wouldn't let him, he listened to the lyrics run through the car.

Now listening to a song about a girl whose parents told her she couldn't see her boyfriend ever again and she somehow ended up with him anyway, may seem a little odd for a parent especially when you just had a fight with your daughter about the same subject. Nick however didn't care.

He just listened,

And thought,

And debated,

And then went into work and forgot about it.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Promptly at 11:00 Grissom walked into the lab. He immediately saw Nick and was very surprised.

"Nick, what are you doing here so early?" Grissom asked. Nick hadn't come in early since Kimberly left, she was usually the reason he came in early at all. Work was his getaway from all the fighting.

"Oh just wanted to get a jump start on the case." Nick lied. Luckily for Nick, Grissom couldn't tell the difference even though it was painfully obvious.

The shift went by pretty well and they were just tying up the case when shift ended so they all stayed a bit late to finish it. Once they finished they all filed into the locker room.

"Hey, anyone want to go have breakfast at the diner?" Warrick asked.

Surprisingly everyone agreed. Most of the time, Sara refused (just being Sara), and two daughters were waiting at home for Catherine and Nick.

They walked happily into the diner and all made small talk with each other until Greg asked the question Nick was dreading. "So Catherine, Nick, what about the girls?" He asked

Catherine responded first "My mom's taking Lindsay to school today because she's supervising a fieldtrip." She said simply. Nick was hoping for something a little juicier to take away all the focus from his and Eliza's dwindling relationship.

"Oh, well what about Eliza? You didn't make her walk to school did you?" Greg asked thinking about the ten mile distance from the Stokes' place to Eliza's school.

"No, she's not going to school today." He said hoping they would let it slide, a vain hope to be sure.

"Oh is she sick?" Catherine asked concerned.

"No." Nick answered and when everyone kept looking at him to continue, he really didn't see another choice. "She's been suspended."

Several gasps went around the table followed by silence until Warrick got up the nerve to say something, "What happened? It couldn't have been her fault; she's one of the best behaved teenagers I know."

"She got into a fight at school." Nick said looking at the table; thankfully he was saved by the waitress. "What can I get you all today?" She asked with a much too happy smile on her face.

Everyone mumbled their orders still thinking about Eliza. Sara, however, was the most worried. With everything going on about Kimberly Eliza was having a really hard time even if she didn't show it.

Once the waitress left, the interrogation started up again. "What was it about?", "Who started it?" "Was it about a guy?" and "I'll Kill the other kid." were all spoken around the table.

Nick sighed before speaking, "I don't really know." He admitted, once he saw the word boyfriend the fight at school seemed to disappear.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Catherine asked in a protective motherly tone.

"I didn't get a chance to ask her." Nick said and then started talking about a case Greg had just closed. For the most part it was forgotten except for Catherine who kept a careful eye on Nick the whole meal. Once they finished eating they headed out to their cars. Nick knew Catherine had been acting funny since Eliza's fight at school came up and they both had their cars parked out back away from the rest of them.

When they arrived at their cars Nick tried a quick escape but Catherine stopped him.

"Nick, what's wrong?" She asked bluntly.

"I'm fine Catherine."

"Be serious, what's going on with Eliza, and what's going on between you and Eliza?"

Nick was slightly annoyed that she always seemed to know when something was wrong; maybe it's a mother thing. Then he thought about Kimberly and mentally scoffed, maybe it wasn't a mother thing.

"We are both fine Catherine." He lied.

"How early did you get into work today?"

"I pulled a double." Nick said getting more annoyed every second.

"Why, there are no big cases right now."

"Fine, I just found out that my fourteen year old daughter has a boyfriend, and she's getting in fights at school, and her mother's a flake, and.." but he got cut off by his phone going off.

"Speak of the devil." He said under his breath before answering. "What is it Kimberly?"

Catherine shot him an apologetic smile.

"Kim, that's only two weeks away, and I really don't think she'd go for it."

Catherine listened intently trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"What do you mean you already asked her?"

Kimberly talked a little bit more and Nick's expression turned from anger to confusion to hurt and back to anger.

"Kim, she probably just told you yes so she wouldn't hurt your feelings."

This time Nicks anger dissolved into hurt but the anger never returned. He just composed himself before speaking.

"Fine, If that's what she really wants then she can. But wait, what do you mean you talked to her last night she's not supposed to use the phone, she's grounded."

Kim's quiet voice ceased and shrieking came from his phone.

Catherine got in her car and left so that she wouldn't impose more than she already had.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Nick stayed in the diner parking lot for half an hour fighting with Kimberly. They had however come to an agreement. Eliza was going to LA for her birthday, and Eliza could call Kimberly as much as she wanted without getting punished, Nick would have to talk to Eliza about both the fight at school, and about being grounded (i.e. why he was angry, and what she thinks about it.

Basically Nick lost.

Nick lost for a number of reasons, first not only was Eliza going to spend her birthday away from him but at Kimberly's house. Second he had been avoiding talking to Eliza for a reason and now he would have to. Third Kimberly already knew all about James which meant that Eliza was talking to Kim about her life but not him. And Lastly, Kimberly was actually acting like an adult so he felt guilty.

And now he had to go see Eliza.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

**I'm sorry! I should have updated a long time ago but didn't. I love reviews but have given up begging for them so review or don't. I'll try to update soon! By the way I saw Twilight and LOVED it, okay well I saw twilight and thought it was unintentionally hilarious and then went and saw it AGAIN and loved it but anyway, thanks for reading! And thanks for my reviewers last chapter!**

**-Luvs**


End file.
